


Hot for Teacher

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [47]
Category: Britny Fox (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, reader is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You've been a naughty girl in Mr. Davidson's class.
Relationships: "Dizzy" Dean Davidson/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Hot for Teacher

Mr. Davidson is the new professor at your college and since the day he introduced himself to the class, you've found him incredibly hot. You begin acting up in his classes - not because his teaching is bad but because the stern looks he shoots you when he reprimands you turns you on more than anything else. So you know damn well what you're doing.

"(Y/n), I'd like to talk to you after school," he says after ending the lesson and the students are packing their things for lunch break.

For the rest of the day, you are looking forward to it and as soon as the last class is over, you make your way to his room. Mr. Davidson tells you to come in and closes the door as you hop on the teacher's desk. He clears his throat and sits on his chair.

"(Y/n), I think you know there are punishments for students with disciplinary issues," he starts.

"I know," you reply, grinning cheekily.

He shakes his head and stands up, placing his hands next to your legs on the desk. "You want me to punish you, don't you?"

Your eyes get dark as he finally realizes what you've been after all along. "Yes, I do."

He begins running his hands up your thighs, making you moan quietly when he gets dangerously close to your core. "Turn around," he orders and you obey.

"Yes, sir."

"Say that again."

You turn your head to look at him over your shoulder. "Sir?"

He hums in response and bends you over the desk before grabbing a wooden ruler. "If you're too loud, I'll only go harder," he whispers in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

You're almost tempted to be as loud as you possibly can. A moan escapes your mouth as the ruler hits your ass. You feel your panties getting wetter with every slap and you clench your legs in an attempt to create friction. "Just fuck me already, sir!" you whine.

"Needy, aren't we?" He chuckles. "Take them off."

You hastily unzip your shorts and pull them down. Mr. Davidson runs his fingers along your folds. "So wet for me already…"

Groaning, you buck into his hand, but he quickly pulls it away. He removes his own pants and opens the drawer, getting a condom and rolling it over his length. He puts his hand on your lower back to hold you in place as he pushes into you, eliciting a loud moan from you.

"Remember what I said earlier?" he asks, grabbing your hair.

"Oh, I sure do."

"You don't wanna get kicked out of school, right?"

You shake your head.

"Neither do I. Now shut up."

Mr. Davidson continues thrusting into you at a nearly animalistic pace, moans and shaky breaths filling the room. "So fucking horny for your teacher… you really asked for it," he growls.

"Fuck yes, yes I did," you say, panting as your orgasm came closer.

Both of you ride out your high and when he pulls out, he leans forward to whisper in your ear, "Such a naughty girl… I hope you learned your lesson."


End file.
